


Sourdough baby

by bleuett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, sourdough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuett/pseuds/bleuett
Summary: “I loaf you,” Steve said earnestly.“No!” Bucky gasped. “No more bread puns!”“I loaf getting a rise out of you.”“Ugh,” Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes.A few minutes later, a flush rose up his cheeks and he mumbled, “I love you too.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Sourdough baby

Steve woke up to sunlight hitting his closed eyes, making the insides of his eyelids red. He groaned and turned to his side blinking blearily at the space beside him. Bucky’s side of the bed was rumpled as always because of his constant turning at night. Steve could see his shorts that he must have taken off sometime during the night. It was hot, even with the air conditioning on and Steve knew he runs like a furnace. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and frowned, 6:00 am? What the hell was Bucky doing out of bed this early.

Steve got up and kicked Bucky’s clothes strewn on the floor out of the way. He didn’t even bother to pick them up anymore, Bucky seemed to have a vendetta against their walk in closet. He found Bucky in the kitchen, carefully weighing out flour on a kitchen scale—Steve didn’t even know they had one—with the care of a scientist handling the most deadly chemical. Steve leaned against doorway and stared at Bucky fondly. Bucky’s hair was a close mess, strands escaping the braid he kept it in during sleep. He had an overall rumpled look to him, pillow creases still on his cheeks. He was wearing a pink and white floral apron with only his boxers underneath and Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek from smiling too broadly. 

“What’re you staring at?” Bucky asked, looking up and staring at Steve with narrowed eyes.

Steve grinned and walked over, putting an arm around his side and his chin over Bucky’s shoulder. “Just wondering what you’re doing up this early, sleeping beauty, that’s all.”

Despite the mulish look on his face, Bucky relaxed in Steve’s grasp and leaned back on him. “I’m making a sourdough starter.” Steve could hear the barely concealed excitement in his tone. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Steve admitted. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Steve in the stomach. “You need it to make sourdough bread, doofus.”

“Okay, honey,” Steve kissed the skin behind Bucky’s ear. “Come back to bed when you’re done.”

Bucky just rolled his eyes and went back to weighing his flour. The right decimal place and significant digits were needed for the best sourdough starter it seemed.

~*~

Over the next week, Steve watched as Bucky meticulously “fed” his starter with specific amounts of water and flour.

“I’m just saying it’s a little creepy that it needs to be fed.” Steve said from his spot on the couch, watching Bucky where he was standing at their kitchen island.

Bucky huffed. “It has to be kept happy and healthy, Steve, the little yeast babies need food.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Steve said.

~*~

One week after Bucky started his starter, Steve woke up abruptly to a loud gasp from his side and Bucky shaking his shoulders. “A Dutch oven, Steve! How am I supposed to make sourdough without a Dutch oven!”

Steve’s heart was beating quickly in his chest. “A wha—what do the Dutch have to do with this?”

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, as if Steve had just the stupidest thing. 

“We have an oven?” Steve said, confused. “Why do we need another one?”

Bucky collapsed down beside him, hand over his forehead in a dramatic display. “What am I supposed to do with you, punk?”

Turns out a Dutch oven was a heavy-ass cooking pot with a lid? That could go in the actual oven? And it was not cheap, but Steve happily ordered the most expensive one in a horrendous pink colour just to see the smile on Bucky’s face. 

~*~

The day it was finally time to actually bake a sourdough loaf (“No steve,” Bucky had said, exasperated on the first day when Steve had asked if they could make sourdough with it now, “it needs time to ferment.”) Steve sat at the island and watched as Bucky prepared the dough.

He looked adorable, with his pink floral apron and pink Dutch oven, kneading the dough.

“Why can’t you just bake it, why does it need to be kneaded?”

Bucky glared at him, like he knew Steve wasn’t a total dumbass and was just asking these questions to rile him up. “Gluten development is serious business, Steve.”

Bucky kneaded the bread for a few more minutes before patting it fondly and placing it in a bowl covered with a tea towel. “There, not it needs to rise.”

“Rise!” Steve exclaimed. Jesus, how much longer would he have to wait to have a slice.

When the bread finally did its rise and was placed in the oven inside its pink pot, Steve sighed in relief. He was so hungry because Bucky insisted that they could only eat dinner with the sourdough bread. 

When Bucky asked him to hand over the oven mittens because he had to take off the pot lid, Steve did so without question. 

“Thanks, babe.” Bucky said, pulling them on.

“It’s the yeast I can do.” Steve grinned.

Bucky just huffed and took the lid off the pot. Why did they buy a special pot with a lid just to take the lid off, he didn’t know but he didn’t want to face Bucky’s wrath with the bread so close to being done. 

For the next 40 minutes, Bucky sat patiently in front of the oven, staring intensely at his bread through the window. Steve stared dopily at him and thanked his lucky stars that he had this chance to be with Bucky again, to watch him try new things and be happy. Steve would buy his a thousand Dutch ovens and all the flour he wanted just to see Bucky this carefree. 

“Wipe that look off your face,” Bucky grumbled. 

Steve had never seen a better sight than Bucky sitting cross legged on the floor, apron and mittens still on his hands. “My little baker,” Steve teased. 

Before Bucky could reply, the oven timer went off and he shot up into the air. He opened the oven and carefully carried the pot out, placing it on a heat resistant mat on the island.

Steve peered at the loaf. It looked fancy, like something you’d find a high end bakery. “She looks beautiful, Buck.”

Bucky grinned, looking proud and absolutely smitten with the bread. Steve was absolutely smitten with him. 

Dinner was delicious. Tomato soup with grilled cheese using the sourdough. Steve ate until he couldn’t anymore and pulled Bucky over the island to peck him on the mouth.

“Ew, get your garlic breath away from me.” Bucky laughed.

“I loaf you,” Steve said earnestly.

“No!” Bucky gasped. “No more bread puns!”

“I loaf getting a rise out of you.”

“Ugh,” Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, a flush rose up his cheeks and he mumbled, “I love you too.”

Steve could not resist peppering his face with kisses in response. 

~*~

In the middle of the night that day, Steve woke up to Bucky loudly whispering his name. “Steve, Steve, wake up!”

Steve came to slowly, rubbing his eyes. “What is it, Bucky, it’s the middle of the night.”

“A greenhouse, Steve!” Bucky said, an excited glint in his eyes. “We can grow our own tomatoes and garlic!”

Steve just groaned and covered his face with their blanket. Vegetables would take even longer to be ready to eat than sourdough bread. “Whatever you want sweetheart, just let me sleep.”

“We have to go to the hardware store when it opens at seven. There’s so much we need, I need to make a list. Steve? Are you listening, Steve, a greenhouse!”


End file.
